Orgullo
by Hikari Zaoldyeck
Summary: Ke mas decir.... exelente trabajo de una kerida amiga Kurama y Hiei esta claro?


_**Aclaro de nuevo**: Soy Hikari Youko y les diré ke este fic, no es mio, es de una amiga a la cual estimo mas ke anda n.n. **Maggie.D** Ella es la grandiosa autora de esto ke pueden ver aki. Aclarado ello.. dejo su trabajo _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hikari niña, aki está komo te lo prometí, gracias por el apoyo que me das siempre, eres una excelente amiga y te quiero mucho. Pero bue... aki dejo esta cosa, que ni siquiera se como denominarla, pero bueno.

**Orgullo**

Hace tanto tiempo que el verte se ha vuelto una necesidad imperante en mi vida, ¿porque, me lo he preguntado tantas veces, y aunque conozco bien la respuesta no quiero afrontarlo. Soy tan cobarde, tú me has hecho un cobarde. Como es posible que a lo único que le tengo miedo es a un estúpido sentimiento. ¿Acaso es porque se trata de algo desconocido para mí, algo que se me tiene prohibido conocer, sentir? Será cierta esa estúpida frase ningen. "Siempre le tememos a lo desconocido". Hn, siempre me pareció tan incoherente, ¿como temerle a lo desconocido, si no lo conoces, lo afrontas, lo vences y se acabó, siempre he querido pensar de esa manera, y ese fue un buen sistema para mí. Siempre funcionó, sin embargo ahora... ahora un simple pensamiento, un asentimiento ante la realidad me paraliza. Como es que todo se volvió tan confuso, porque es que no puedo encontrar una simple explicación racional para toda esta sarta de estupideces, porque tengo que devanarme el cerebro sin poder encontrar un solo argumento válido, sobre porque sentirme así. Simplemente no lo entiendo.

Heme aquí divagando sobre un manojo de tonterías que no puedo siquiera descifrar, o mejor dicho, que no quiero hacerlo. Puesto que la simple aceptación de eso que me ha costado tanto comprender solo puede desencadenar en una cosa. Mi perdición. Y es que es totalmente ridículo siquiera pensar en la existencia de esa posibilidad. Esa que se hace cada vez más presente en mi vida. Esa que es más palpable a cada instante que transcurre en mi de por sí trastornada vida. Esa que ya no puedo seguir ocultándome. La misma que me está destrozando.

Vago solo por las desiertas calles de la ciudad. La lluvia azotando fúricamente contra el gris y frío asfalto que viste el suelo, casi como si quisiera penetrarlo, y remover lo más íntimo que en él se encuentre. Pareciese que los dioses han enfurecido con este mundo. Implacables nubes forman un tumultuoso cúmulo en el desolador cielo sobre mí. Y un no menos implacable viento azota golpeando contra mi cuerpo. Y aún así no puedo sentir más frío que el que siento cuando te veo mirando a alguien más. Todo alrededor parece querer reflejar el estado tan patético en que se encuentra mi alma, fría, tormentosa, desolada, el un completo caos, un enorme sinsentido, eso es lo que es. Tal parece que hoy todo se ha confabulado para no dejarme olvidarte al menos un rato. ¿Olvidarte, reviso mis palabras, encontrando un terrible sinsentido en ellas, ¿olvidarte, ni siquiera puedo soñar con ello. Tal vez debí haber dicho, no pensar en ti, aunque... ¿Acaso es eso más factible? No lo creo. Tu maldita sonrisa, al igual que esos glaucos ojos no abandona mi mente ni por un segundo. Llenando mis sentidos con esa estúpida sensación de calidez, misma que hace que sienta más fuerte el impacto del frío en mi corazón, cada vez que irremediablemente vuelvo a la realidad. Y es que en verdad haz vuelto de mi vida un suplicio, el mayor que jamás haya experimentado, porque por primera vez en mi vida, me he dado cuenta de lo masoquista que puedo llegar a ser. Y es que no importa cuantas veces me lo repita, no importa cuantas veces trate de convencerme, no quiero olvidarte. Prefiero sufrir amándote que jamás haber experimentado la dulzura del sufrimiento que me causas. Y... ¿acaso no es irónico, darme cuenta que en realidad tenía un corazón, justo cuando este fue robado. Únicamente para sufrir la seductora agonía que provocas cada vez que te miro. Resquebrajando un poco más mi atormentado corazón, cada vez que me doy cuenta de que jamás podré tenerte. ¿Puede alguien tenerte?

Caigo en cuenta de que me encuentro muy cerca de tu casa. Quiero verte. Pero no puedo permitirme tal debilidad. No puedo seguir sobajándome. No más. Irónicamente, lo que más cuidé toda mi vida, fue precisamente el orgullo. Mismo del cuál ya no queda nada, únicamente la apariencia, y el fantasma de lo que alguna vez fui. De ese ser que solía ser, el cuál jamás permitiría un injurio en su contra. Aquel que tantos respetaran, que aún respetan. Pero, de que sirve en realidad, si ya no puedo respetarme yo. He permitido estúpidamente que penetraras en mi alma. Has llegado más allá de lo que nadie jamás pudo encontrar. De aquello desconocido inclusive para mí. ¿Tan seguro estás de mí? Tanto que ni siquiera te ha importado entrar sin mi consentimiento. Y es que no es verdad que yo te haya regalado mi corazón. Lo has robado con la mayor saña que pudiese existir. Porque lo has hecho de tal manera que has estado seguro de que jamás te exigiría nada a cambio. Y es que sabes muy bien que conozco tu naturaleza. Así como tú conoces la mía. Sabes que jamás suplicaré por tu amor. Pero así eres tú. Después de todo eres un kitsune. No has podido cambiar tanto en tan solo unos años, aquellas manías, tu manera de ser, aquella actitud que has portado por tantos siglos no pueden ser olvidadas en tan corto tiempo. Quieres verme suplicar por tu amor, necesitas verme implorando que te dignes a regalarme siquiera una mirada. Muchos dicen que soy frío, tal vez lo soy. Pero tú, eres simplemente la más gélida persona que jamás haya conocido, lo eres inclusive contigo. Me pregunto ¿Cómo has podido cargar con ese disfraz por tanto tiempo, te has mentido inclusive a ti. Es cierto que has cambiado, y que ahora puedes amar. Pero... no puedes hacerlo de la manera correcta. Eres un youkai, simplemente no puedes abandonar tu naturaleza. Los de nuestra clase no estamos hechos para amar. Tal vez por ello es que no sabemos como hacerlo. Nosotros solamente podemos dañar, y sin importar si en realidad hemos aprendido a amar, la realidad es la misma. Nunca podremos hacer feliz a nadie con ello. Simplemente no sabemos como hacerlo, y tal vez... sólo tal vez, ni siquiera lo estamos intentando en realidad.

Las costumbres de un youkai no pueden olvidarse con tanta facilidad. De hecho, me atrevería a aseverar que no pueden olvidarse. Tal vez ahora eres mitad humano. Pero eso no hará jamás que desaparezca tu sangre de kitsune. Tal vez hayas aprendido a amar, pero tus raíces evitaran que aprendas a hacerlo como un humano. Siempre querrás que las cartas estén a tu favor, nunca podrás hacer las cosas de una manera totalmente desinteresada, como has hecho creer a todos los demás. Pero eso no implica de ninguna manera que yo te ame menos, sino todo lo contrario, tu indomable presencia, tu arrogante naturaleza, tu inquebrantable orgullo hacen que te admire cada vez más, y con ello estoy encontrando mi perdición. El final de una vida con orgullo se acerca cada vez más, y no hay nada que pueda o quiera hacer para evitarlo.

Tú y yo somos tan diferentes, pero a la vez tan iguales, que resulta casi cómico. Como la ignorancia de aquellos que no te conocen pueden catalogarnos como dos entes totalmente opuestos, cuando en realidad somos tan similares. Tal vez la única cosa en la que somos realmente opuestos es en el hecho de que a mí, nunca me ha gustado ocultar mi verdadera esencia. Estoy orgulloso de lo que soy, y aunque tantas veces deseé no ser quien soy, la única e irrefutable verdad es que no puedo sentir vergüenza de lo que soy. O debería decir de lo que fui. Porque poco a poco he perdido algo de la persona que solía ser, y no es que mi esencia se haya perdido, sino que se ha modificado. Si bien es verdad que la gente puede cambiar radicalmente, jamás perderá su esencia, más bien esta se irá transformando conforme tú lo hagas para poder alcanzarte y será tuya por toda la eternidad. Nadie puede escapar de sí mismo, y lamentablemente, no soy la excepción. Si tan sólo fuese verdad el hecho que tantos aseguran, aquello que balan sin siquiera pensar en la profundidad del trasfondo que esto conlleva y se atreven a repetirlo. "Tu esencia jamás ha de modificarse, permanecerá intacta contigo por siempre". Hn, que gran mentira, si eso fuese verdad, podría quedarme el consuelo de que tal vez, si lo intentase con verdadero ahínco, podría volver a lo que fui. Pero desafortunadamente esta miserable vida que estoy llevando solo tiene una vía. Ya no hay regreso. No puedo simplemente ignorarlo todo y volver a ser quien fui. Claro que puedo intentarlo, pero, solo lograría engañarme, y las pretensiones son algo que ya no estoy dispuesto a tolerar. Después de todo, ya que más da. Pronto todo acabará, ya solo falta un poco para que este dulce sufrimiento se termine. Ya no quiero pensar, solo... solo quiero que todo se acabe. Ya no tengo fuerzas para pelear, he sido derrotado, en la más burda manera que pudiese existir. Porque ni siquiera me he defendido, por fin he aceptado mi derrota. Tal vez nadie lo note, pero el Hiei que todos conocieron ha muerto, y solo han quedado los vestigios de un poderoso youkai, lleno de autocontrol. Solo el fantasma de aquel que tantos conocieron y temieron. Ya no queda nada de él. Ya solo el harapo que has dejado de mí. Ahora lo único que me falta es desparecer de este plano. Ya no hay nada que me pertenezca aquí. Ya ni siquiera yo me pertenezco, me he perdido hace tanto. No he querido aceptarlo, pero cuando la realidad te golpea en la cara que puedes hacer sino afrontarla. Ya no puedo pretender que no sé lo que me pasa. El fin de una era. Eso es lo que sucede. Ahora solo me queda esperar la muerte. Ahora que lo he perdido todo, lo único que me falta perder es la vida. Y ya no necesito aguardar mucho a que esto ocurra.

Irremediablemente he terminado frente a tu casa una vez más, ya no puedo fingir, mi orgullo totalmente quebrantado, o mejor dicho, ya no quedan siquiera vestigios del orgullo que pude poseer algún día. Sabes que estoy aquí, entonces... ¿Por qué no sales, ¿Por qué no has podido siquiera inmutarte, sabiéndome aquí? Muriendo por ti. Una vez más, has decidido hacerte el desinteresado. Estas esperando que como siempre sea yo quien te busque. Pero no esta vez. No esta vez Kurama. He tocado fondo ya tantas veces, que ni siquiera puedo ver una luz en el abismo en el cual me encuentro atrapado desde hace tanto. Ni siquiera te importa que esté herido. ¿O es que no lo sabes, Hn, claro que lo sabes. Que estas esperando, esta vez no lo lograrás, esta vez no subiré hasta tu ventana a rogar un poco de tu atención. Sonríes cada vez que lo hago, pero aunque no lo sepas, lo he notado, no es alegría por verme, simplemente te regodeas por tu victoria, disfrazándolo con pretensiones, tratando de hacerme, de hacerte creer que lo que disfrutas es de la compañía de "tu amigo". No puedo creer lo bajo que has llegado, ahora que me tienes completamente derrotado frente a tu ventana, agonizando, ni siquiera has dejado de pensar en ti un momento, como para notar lo que ocurre fuera de tu mundo. Y aunque te reproche con la poca fuerza que me queda, aún así no puedo odiarte. Aunque tal vez debería, sobre todo porque se que también me amas, pero tu maldito orgullo, tus estúpidas manías por mantener el control te han vuelto increíblemente frígido. Se muy bien que en el fondo quisieras estar conmigo aquí, pero ni siquiera has considerado la posibilidad de tal humillación. No puedes permitirte dejar al descubierto el hecho de que tú también me amas.

Y una vez más la pregunta vuelve a rondar con insistencia en mi mente. ¿Puedes pertenecerle a alguien, la respuesta es clara. Jamás podrá alguien tenerte, ni siquiera te perteneces a ti mismo. Que increíblemente absurdo suena eso, pero es la verdad. Sé que deseas estar aquí conmigo. Sé que en el fondo necesitas saber que ocurre con mi persona. Pero ni siquiera cuentas con la voluntad suficiente para obligarte a encararme, ni siquiera una sola vez. Tal vez no lo has notado, pero esta es la última vez que me humillo frente a ti. Simplemente porque estoy muriendo. Ya no hay vuelta de hoja. Solo quiero despedirme de ti antes de partir. Después de todo, ya que más da. Me has obligado a sobajarme tantas veces que ya no es relevante una mas. Llegaré hasta ti solo para decir adiós. Un adiós que es eterno. Ya solo me queda un poco de energía. Pero necesito que lo sepas. Has ganado. Siempre lo haces. Pero esta vez estoy seguro de que se trata de una amarga victoria. Te amo, me amas, pero nunca podremos hacerlo de una manera correcta o sana.

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano he subido por última vez a esa ventana, he llegado hasta ti. Corres hacia mí, impidiendo que me desplome sobre el suelo. Tan deplorable estado es en el que me encuentro, ya ni siquiera puedo ver con claridad. Me tomas entre tus brazos con dulzura, esta vez eres sincero. Puedo sentirlo. Por fin has podido sincerarte contigo mismo. Has hecho a un lado los prejuicios impuestos sobre ti mismo. Acaricio tu mejilla. Estás llorando, pero... las lágrimas ya no son necesarias. Ya no ayudarán a cambiar nuestro destino.

_- Hiei yo... que te ha ocurrido, porque estas así_

-_ Shhh... _– coloco un dedo sobre tus dulces labios- _no digas nada Kurama. Ya no importa_

Te beso con dulzura en los labios, quiero sentir tu sabor antes de irme. Me aferras en el abrazo, no quieres que me vaya. Pero ya no importa, mi final está muy cerca, puedo sentirlo. Rompo el beso para susurrar mi despedida.

_- Te amo Kurama, siempre lo he hecho._

- Hiei, yo... también te amo. Nunca ha sido diferente.

- Lo sé- no puedo evitar derramar una lágrima- _por eso duele tanto_

_- No te vayas Hiei. No me dejes_- me has dicho estallando en llanto. Se que no quieres que te deje. Pero...  
_  
-Has ganado Kurama. Siempre lo haces_. - digo con mi último aliento. Caigo sin vida entre tus brazos. Es extraño, aún puedo verte, aún puedo escucharte. Aunque sé que he muerto.

_- No Hiei, he perdido. Por estúpido he perdido lo que único que en realidad he amado._

- Pero te voy a alcanzar Hiei, te lo juro. Estaremos juntos por siempre, en un lugar donde las pretensiones no nos lleguen. En un lugar donde podamos amarnos con honestidad. Estaremos siempre juntos. Siempre... 

Ahora has decidido quitarte la vida. No sé porque lo has hecho. Los youkais no estamos hechos para amar en vida. Pero tal vez... solo tal vez podamos hacerlo en brazos de la muerte. Oscuridad rodeándonos por todas partes. Dulce oscuridad llenando nuestras almas, regocijando nuestro espíritu con su fulminante frío, que irónicamente puedo encontrarlo increíblemente reconfortante. Aunque talvez, lejos de ser lo que pudiese esperarse, pueda tornarse en un constante vals de oscuridad y amor. La felicidad es efímera como el posar de una mariposa, he oído eso tantas veces. Pero... ahora tenemos la eternidad para descubrirlo. Y para intentar cambiar lo que en vida nos deparó el destino.

_El orgullo es algo peligroso, pero...  
lo importante no es aprender a controlarlo,  
sino aprender a coexistir con él,   
sin afectar lo que en realidad nos importa.  
Sin perder jamás la dignidad  
pero sin dejar que el orgullo tome posesión de nosotros  
controlando nuestro accionar al punto  
de destruir lo que puede hacernos felices._

Lamento si esto insulto el intelecto de alguien, bueno suponiendo que alguien se atrevió a leerlo.

Sorry, Bye.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Youko Hikari: **Lindo... verdad? Es de lo mejor en lo personal así es. A mi amiga. Le diré ke amo el fic, y como le dije... ¡Ke el mundo lo sepa!_


End file.
